


A Promise Fulfilled

by flipflop_diva



Series: The Promise [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill doesn't make promises easily. But once she does, she'll do whatever she can to keep them. And in this part, she does. Part 3 of 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



She waited until long after Natasha had fallen asleep, curled up in Maria’s bed and wearing Maria’s pajamas, her arm and her abdomen swathed in bandages, before she slipped up to her favorite spot on the roof of the building to make the call. Maria had never known Natasha to ask for help before, at least not willingly, and it spoke volumes that she was scared enough to do so now.

“I take it you want something from me,” came the voice on the other end of the phone, but Maria could detect the very faint trace of amusement.

“Now why would you say that?” Maria asked.

“What do you want, Maria?”

“Hello to you too, Melinda.”

Melinda May didn’t respond, so Maria continued. “I need your help. But not for me.”

“Go on.”

“It’s about Natasha.”

May was silent as Maria explained her thoughts.

“I was not expecting you to say that,” May said once she was done. 

“It’s the best option,” Maria said. “For everyone. So will you come?”

“Let me talk to Coulson. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Three hours later, there was a faint knock on the door. Before Maria had even gotten off the couch to open it, Natasha was standing in the living room, a pistol Maria didn’t even know she had with her in her hand.

“It’s okay,” Maria said quietly, and she walked to the door to open it.

Melinda May walked inside. “Hello, Nat,” she said, smiling slightly as she glanced over her. “You look like hell.”

Maria almost laughed. Natasha’s mouth actually dropped open slightly. She looked between May and Maria, eyebrows furrowing.

“What’s going on?” she said.

“A way to keep you safe,” Maria said. “You’re not safe here.”

“There’s no where that’s safe. That’s just my life now.” Natasha shrugged. “Everyone knows who I am, and I can’t get away.”

“You can,” Maria said. “There’s somewhere.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Remember that job I told you I was taking after SHIELD fell?” May asked quietly. Natasha nodded. “Well, there’s something — and someone — I left out. You might want to sit down.”

Surprisingly, Natasha listened. She sat and looked at May expectantly. “You’re going to tell me you’re still working for SHIELD, aren’t you?” she said.

“And Phil Coulson is the new director,” May added.

Natasha’s eyes widened. “That’s impossible,” she breathed.

May walked over to the couch and sank down beside Natasha, patting her arm gently. Maria took the spot on Natasha’s other side. “It’s a long story.”

Natasha shook her head. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I think you know why,” Maria said. “They can keep you safe.”

Natasha didn’t answer, but her eyes flickered between Maria and May. “I’m supposed to be able to do this alone,” she finally said.

“No one can do it alone,” May said. “You’ll be safe with us. And besides, we can use you.”

May got to her feet. “But we need to go,” she said. “I’ll explain more on the way.” 

She held out a hand to Natasha. “Come on,” she said. “There’s someone who wants to apologize to you for not telling you he wasn’t dead.”

Natasha stood up. She turned to Maria. “Thank you,” she said softly. “For everything.”

Maria smiled. “I promised you I’d protect you,” she said. “I don’t lie about things like that.”

Natasha smiled, a real, genuine smile. “Yeah,” she said. “I know.”


End file.
